


Sanders: Party of Three

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Thomas, Roceit - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thomceit - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman and Janus have mended their relationship from mistakes made in the past and are feeling stronger than ever.  When Roman meets Thomas at a musical practice, he realizes that they must share some type of soul bond when their hands touch.  He asks Janus how he'd feel about dating someone that could fit well with them someday.  Soon, Thomas, Roman and Janus are navigating a new relationship with one another as they figure out how their pieces all fit together to form something new.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sanders: Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the first story in the Thomas/Janus/Roman A/B/O series and it takes place at the same time as the Remy/Emile A/B/O series.

“Jan,” Roman said, his voice muffled from his place against the alpha’s chest as they lay together on the couch.

Janus hummed in response, his fingers threading through his mate’s blonde hair.

“Have you ever thought about adding anyone to our relationship, if we ever found the right person?” the beta asked hesitantly.

Janus could smell how nervous Roman was and frowned, “It’s crossed my mind, that’s fairly normal when two mates want to grow their family. Why do you ask, love?” He felt the smaller man stiffen against him and he shoved down the sudden insecurity that flooded his chest.

“Did you meet someone, Ro?” the alpha asked quietly.

Roman shifted and sat up, “There’s this guy in the musical with me, I’m pretty sure he’s a freshman,” he started, anxiously picking at a tear in his jeans. He raised his blue eyes to meet his mates before continuing, “He handed me something while we were painting the set the other day and...there was this huge spark, just like when you and I touch each other…”

“Why do you look so upset, sweetheart?” Janus asked, feeling more anxious by the second as he watched Roman explain.

“I swear I haven’t done anything or even flirted with him, okay? And I know you don’t really have any reason to trust me about stuff like that but I promise I’ve been faithful to you, Jan,” Roman explained, the tears finally brimming over and sliding down his face.

“Baby, why are you upset?” Janus reiterated gently, rubbing his mate’s shoulder gently.

“I just don’t want to hurt you by bringing it up. I wanted to talk to you about it before I even talked to him. You’re the most important thing in the entire world to me, Jan, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

He took a shuddering breath, “He had a t-shirt on the other day and, I swear I think he has part of your soul mark, this half…” he trailed off quietly, reaching down to stroke part of his mate’s soulmark on his forearm.

“Really?” Janus asked in disbelief, looking down to watch Roman’s fingertips trace along his skin over his mark. 

The beta nodded, “Like I said, I haven’t even said anything to him yet, I wanted to come home and talk to you about it first,” he explained.

Janus didn’t realize he was smiling until Roman commented, “Well, you don’t seem upset about me bringing it up…?”

“Baby, that’s exciting! I appreciate you talking to me about it first. But if you have that physical spark you should go for it, ask him out. You’ll never know if you don’t give it a chance, love,” the alpha smiled affectionately at his mate.

He took Roman’s hand and chose his next words carefully, “Finding someone who shares a mark and could be a potential mate is different than...what happened before. At least I feel like it is, anyway…” he glanced up to meet the other man’s eyes and he stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, “How do you feel about it?”

“I hoped it was okay, but I just wasn't sure...especially because I’ve destroyed your trust before. I’d rather die than hurt you again, Jan,” he added sincerely.

“I know...I love you,” Janus said softly, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, more,” the beta replied, grinning at the familiar phrase. It had started as a joke several years ago and ended up sticking.

“Are you gonna ask him out then?” the alpha asked, leaning back.

“If you think it’s a good idea?” Roman hedged.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea, baby,” Janus reassured him, linking their hands together. He looked down and stroked his mate’s wedding ring, “Are you going to tell him you’re mated?” he asked.

“Of course! I’m getting it out in the open so there aren’t any surprises,” Roman insisted, squeezing Janus’ hand.

“Okay...thank you,” the alpha added after a moment, pulling the smaller man into an embrace. They nuzzled into one another’s hair and Janus noticed Roman’s scent had calmed down considerably after their conversation.

“You can decide how much you want to tell me about him or your dates, okay?” Janus commented sincerely, pulling back.

Roman’s brow furrowed slightly, “Don’t you want a heads up if we go out or something?”

“That’s up to you, but I trust you, Ro,” Janus explained.

“I’m not going to mess this up, I promise,” Roman said, leaning in to kiss his alpha soundly, snuggling close.

“It’s...a little bit weird. But I know this is how expanding a pack works,” Janus admitted, “But I really do trust you.”

“If it gets too weird, please promise you’ll talk to me about it,” Roman insisted, “I’m not doing anything to risk losing you ever again, my heart couldn’t go through losing you a second time,” he vowed.

Rather than answering in words, Janus simply cupped his mate’s face and kissed him again.

***

The next day, Roman got to practice a little early and sat down near his usual spot, anxiously waiting for everyone else to arrive.

When Thomas came into the auditorium, he was laughing and talking to another young man and they sat down a few seats over from Roman.

At once point, Thomas glanced up and made eye contact with Roman, who felt his heart jump. 

“Roman!” a voice called and he jerked out of his thoughts.

Kat came over, a friend he’d made through the theater program during his own freshman year. She was a tiny but feisty omega with spiky pink hair and Roman had known he liked her immediately.

“Hey, Kat,” he said, standing and accepting her hug.

“Are you up for painting again, today?” she asked brightly, “You’re one of the only upperclassmen I really trust to do it correctly and I could put that new freshman with you,” she added, winking.

“Am I that obvious?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“No, I just noticed because we’re close,” she reassured him, nudging him with her elbow.

“I went home and talked to Jan last night, I was gonna try to ask him out soon,” Roman confided nervously.

“Get it, boy!” she said excitedly, snapping, “He’s been watching you, I have a feeling he’ll say yes,” she added.

“Really?” Roman asked excitedly, struggling to not glance over at the omega in question.

“Yep, he totally thinks you’re a snack,” she grinned, gesturing to the set, “So you want me to assign him to painting with you, then?”

“Yes, you’re the best,” Roman laughed, kissing her cheek.

“Damn right,” she agreed, squeezing his arm before heading over to another group of people to speak with.

He made his way over to the large pieces of scenery that were in need of painting and gathered up the colors he had in mind for the background. One side was going to be a sunset and the other was a dark forest against the night sky.

“Hey, Roman?” a voice called out behind him in greeting a short time later. Roman turned and grinned, seeing Thomas standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“Kat asked if I’d help you paint today? Is that okay?” the younger man asked hesitantly.

“Sure, Thomas, right?” Roman held out his hand.

The omega nodded and took it in his own to shake. Their hands clasped together and an incredible spark rippled across their skin at the contact. Thomas’ dark brown eyes widened and he jumped slightly, glancing up.

Roman could see the gears turning inside Thomas’ mind. “I kind of noticed that the other day when you handed me that clipboard, I’m glad I wasn’t imagining things.”

“Yeah...wow,” Thomas breathed, realizing their hands were still clasped and pulled away, blushing.

“That’s...crazy...in a good way,” the younger man explained. A lovely blush dusted across his freckled cheeks and nose and Roman felt his heart jump. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Roman grinned.

“Let’s get started before Kat comes over and threatens to kick our asses,” Roman suggested, “but then I’d love to continue this conversation,” he added.

“What are you thinking for the backdrop?” Thomas asked curiously, shrugging off his blue jacket and laying it off to the side of the stage before gesturing to the giant blank canvas.

Roman explained the set design the crew had discussed a few days ago before asking, “Do you have any experience painting sets?”

Thomas nodded, “Yeah, it’s always been one of my favorite parts of getting ready for a show,” he explained, grinning.

“Awesome, me too!” Roman grinned in response, “Where would you like to start?”

“Oh, I’ll do whatever you’ve got in mind,” Thomas said easily, gesturing.

Roman laughed, “Here’s kind of what we talked about at the meeting the other night, what do you think?” He pulled out his phone and showed it to the younger man. He’d drawn up a rough sketch on one of his art apps to play with colors before actually putting it to the backdrop.

“That’s really lovely,” Thomas said, “What should I start with?”

“We could start with the middle and work our way out?” Roman suggested.

Thomas nodded, “Start with the purple and lighten it from there?” he asked.

“Yeah, exactly what I was thinking,” Roman smiled. He leaned down to grab several purples and handed a brush to the other man.

“If it’s going to be a faded ombre...should we put down a white first in sections so the colors will blend more easily?” Thomas asked hesitantly as they got the colors ready.

Roman paused and looked up at him, feeling surprised, “That’s...a fantastic idea, I’m glad you said something before we got started!” he said sincerely. He moved to find a white and several more large brushes.

“So now that we’re stuck together for a few hours, wanna tell me about yourself?” Roman teased, dipping his brush into the white shade and tapping off the excess before brushing it across the canvas in a sideways motion.

Thomas blushed again as he also moved to cover the canvas with a layer of white paint, “What would you like to know?”

“What are you studying? How old are you? Where are you from? You know, all those stereotypical questions you ask when you’re getting to know someone,” Roman elaborated.

“I’m studying chemical engineering, I’m only a freshman...you probably knew that though, I’m 17, I’ll be 18 next month.”

“You’re 17? How’d you manage that?” Roman asked curiously, glancing over at the smaller man.

“Umm, I was always one of the younger ones in my grade but, we had this accelerated course option and I jumped at the chance. I grew up in a really conservative town...I couldn’t wait to get out of there,” he explained, brushing paint across the canvas carefully in wide strokes. 

“I ended up enjoying it so much I took courses through the summer as well and graduated at 17. And here we are 3 months later,” he added with a shrug. 

“Wow, that’s really awesome,” Roman replied before adding, “Chemical engineering? I’m assuming you must enjoy math?”

“I do,” Thomas agreed, “it’s always been my very favorite subject.”

Roman suddenly realized his wedding band was still on his hand and he set his brush down to take it off and thread it through a chain around his neck before tucking it underneath the collar of his t-shirt.

“Are you mated?” Thomas asked casually, sweeping his brush across the canvas.

“Yeah, we got married not long ago, as well. I didn’t realize I still had my ring on. The paint would probably come off but I’d still rather keep it out of harm’s way,” Roman explained. He didn’t miss the way the other man’s face fell a little bit at the realization he was mated.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Roman asked, internally jumping up and down when Thomas shook his head.

“Nope,” he commented, “Haven’t found the right person yet,” he added.

“You know, I met my mate in the library a few years ago,” Roman started, “I brought him a cup of coffee and we had a spark when our hands touched.”

“Really? That’s awesome,” Thomas said, smiling.

“That’s the same kind of spark I felt with you earlier today,” Roman continued and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Thomas paused and turned towards him.

“I’m sorry if this is totally off the mark but, would you want to grab a coffee sometime?” Roman asked.

“Really?” Thomas asked, sounding surprised.

“Sorry if that’s too forward,” Roman backtracked.

“No, I’d love to...but you just said you were mated…?” the younger man trailed off, his eyebrow raising slightly in confusion.

“I went home and discussed the idea with my mate before I approached you, it’s okay, I promise,” the older man reassured him.

“Would...he be there, too?” the omega asked slowly.

“Oh no, just you and I,” Roman said, regarding the omega for a moment before asking, “May I ask where you’re from? Where did you grow up?”

“Oh, this little town outside of Orlando,” Thomas answered.

“Are packs common there? I feel like I made you a little weirded out?” Romans verbally nudged.

“No one in my town ever had more than one mate,” Thomas started to explain, dipping his brush into more paint as he spoke, “but I know it’s pretty common in bigger cities.” He looked over at the beta as he added, “It was super conservative, only hetero relationships with two people...definitely not what I was hoping for in my life. Not that I was ever dumb enough to say that out loud around anyone there.”

“But, that’s really okay with your mate? To go out on a date with someone else? Without them there?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, we had a long discussion about it beforehand,” Roman reassured him.

“How does that work? If you’re already mated?” the other man asked, “Sorry if that’s a stupid question,” he added, flushing across his cheeks.

“No, that’s totally valid. Typically, you and I would date and see how things go. If we hit it off, we could discuss Jan starting to date you, as well. But only if you’re comfortable with that…”

“If we click, I’d like that,” Thomas said, blushing slightly before asking, “So your mate’s name is Jan?”

“Yep, it’s Janus but everyone just calls him Jan,” Roman elaborated, grinning. “He says it sounds like a middle school librarian’s name,” he laughed, “I’ve always liked it, though, it suits him.”

***

Several weeks later, Roman walked Thomas home after dinner up on the main street of campus. Their hands brushed casually several times before Roman offered his, cheering inwardly when the omega slid his fingers to lock with the betas’ own. Much too soon, they reached the side door of the dorm, near the staircase on Thomas’ side of the building.

“Thanks again,” Thomas said, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“You’re welcome, this was fun,” Roman answered, grinning.

“It was,” Thomas agreed, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. He could sense the pheromones drifting between them. The attraction was definitely there, and there was a hint of underlying nervousness.

“So...there’s a concert in the park next weekend,” Roman commented, “Any chance you’d want to check it out?”

Thomas grinned, “I’d love to, Ro,” he agreed. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, a seemingly nervous habit, before taking a risk and adding, “What’s Jan going to be up to that night?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s free, do you want him to come along?” Roman asked, his blue eyes glittering with excitement at the prospect of the two finally meeting.

“Yeah, if he’s interested in meeting me,” Thomas said with a nervous smile.

Roman laughed, “He’d love to meet you, Thomas,” he reassured him.

“Awesome,” the younger man grinned in response.

“Well, on that lovely note, I’ll let you go so you can enjoy the rest of your evening,” Roman said, his eyes raking over the shorter man.

“Sounds good,” he agreed. His scent was so sweet and innocent, it made Roman’s heart flutter. The older man reached up to cup Thomas’ cheek and gauge his reaction. The younger man’s breath stuttered and he gazed back up at Roman. Moving slowly, Roman leaned in and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss. The spark when their lips met was undeniable and he felt his heart sing at the implications.

Roman pulled away, “Was that alright?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Thomas breathed, his brown eyes flicking down to rest of the other man’s lips before going back to his eyes. Roman leaned in a bit closer and let Thomas close the gap between them this time. Thomas reached up and stroked the side of the other man’s face and tugged him a little closer. Roman smiled against his lips and slipped an arm around the smaller man’s waist. Finally, Thomas kissed him softly one last time and leaned back, his cheeks flushed and his lips swallowed as he gazed up at Roman.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, grinning.

“Night,” Roman replied, kissing Thomas’ forehead softly before stepping back, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he added.

“Definitely,” the younger man breathed.

Roman waited until he’d gone in the door before turning to make his way home. He felt weightless as he replayed the conversations they’d had over dinner that evening, focusing on the omega’s bright smile and infectious laughter. 

He was already falling so hard for the younger man and it was a little frightening how quickly the feelings were blossoming but he could tell they were mutual. The beta was so incredibly hopeful that Janus would click with Thomas as easily as he had over the past month.

When he arrived home a short time later, Roman walked through the front door and his face lit up as his eyes fell on his mate sitting on the couch.

“Hey, love,” Janus said brightly, smiling as he quickly found himself tangled up in an embrace.

“Did you have fun?” he asked sincerely, kissing him gently.

“It was incredible,” Roman said, grinning. He splayed one hand on Janus’ chest, “He’d love to go out with you next weekend, if you’re interested,” he said excitedly.

“Really?” Janus asked, looking a bit surprised.

Roman nodded, “Yep, I asked him to that concert in the park and he asked if you’d be interested in coming, too.”

“Is that what you want?” Janus asked hesitantly.

“Of course! This is what I’ve been waiting for, you’re gonna love him,” Roman insisted happily.

“He showed me a picture of his soul mark, it really is this half of yours, Jan,” the beta said happily, brushing his fingertips across the skin of his mate’s forearm.

“Have you shown him my picture? He might call the whole thing off,” Janus said quietly, his brow furrowing.

The beta blinked in confusion for a moment, “I haven’t, but that’s not going to happen, you’re so beautiful,” Roman tried to reassure him, cupping the burnt side of his alpha’s face.

“Maybe a few years ago…” Janus trailed off uncomfortably, pulling away from his mate’s touch.

“And you still are, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, love,” Roman whispered, saddened that his mate was so insecure about the burns on his face. They also curled down his neck, shoulder, chest and back on the same side, but thankfully, he rarely needed to take his shirt off in front of anyone besides his mate.

Janus had been classically handsome by societal standards before his accident. Roman still genuinely believed he was now, burn marks and all, but his mate didn’t agree with the sentiment. 

“Can I see what Thomas looks like?” the alpha asked softly.

“Of course! Here,” Roman said, digging his phone out of his jacket pocket. He scrolled through several photos before he handed it over to his mate. 

Janus’ eyes went soft as he took in the man on the screen, “He’s lovely,” he acknowledged sincerely, handing it back to the omega.

“Come here,” Roman said softly, wrapping his arms around the taller man and holding him close.

“I love you more than anything in this world, Jan,” he whispered, “Thomas is going to love you, too, he shares your soul mark! And you’re incredible in so many ways. This is going to work out, I know it is…” Roman insisted in the alpha’s ear.

“It may not, though after he sees what my face looks like,” Janus replied sadly, “You should probably be prepared for if that happens, Ro,” he suggested.

Roman sighed and squeezed his mate tightly. He sincerely hoped that everything was going to work out between the three of them, but he supposed there was a very small chance that it wouldn’t for some reason. 

He sighed as he snuggled in close to Janus, deciding he would hope for the best and prepare for the worst, just incase.

***

Later that week, Roman met Thomas for lunch at their favorite coffee shop uptown on campus between classes.

“Hey,” he said brightly, leaning in and kissing the omega on the cheek in greeting.

“Hi,” Thomas replied, grinning as he fought down the butterflies in his stomach that assaulted him whenever he was near the beta.

Halfway through lunch, Thomas reached out and placed a hand on Roman’s, “Are you alright? You seem distracted…” he commented.

Roman met his gaze, “I’ve just been thinking about something, it’s fine,” he tried to reassure him but Thomas didn’t look convinced.

Finally, he sighed, “I asked Jan about going out with us this weekend and he’s excited, but he’s nervous for you to see his face…” he explained.

Thomas tilted his head, “Why does that make him nervous?” he asked in confusion .

“He had a really bad car accident a few years ago and...one side of his face has a large scar and is burnt,” Roman explained. “I think he’s still really handsome, but he’s never been able to see himself in the same light since the accident happened.”

“I’m sorry to hear that it makes him uncomfortable,” Thomas offered quietly.

“I hope this isn’t weird,” Roman added suddenly, “Can I show you his picture just in case it does bother you and you change your mind about meeting him?”

Thomas blinked in surprise, “Sure...but I really don’t mind, Roman. I promise. He sounds wonderful from what you’ve told me,” he reassured the other man.

“I tried to tell him it would be fine but...I can’t let him be hurt...not that I think you would, I just-” Roman continued speaking quickly, feeling his body buzzing with nervous energy.

“Roman, it’s alright. I’d love to see his picture,” Thomas cut him off gently with a hand on his arm across the table.

The beta nodded and pulled out his phone, scrolling through it until he found one of his favorite pictures of his mate. He held the phone out to his boyfriend, who took it carefully.

He watched as Thomas’ eyes softened and he grinned. The younger man glanced back up to meet Roman’s eyes, “He’s beautiful, Ro,” he said sincerely. He looked back down at the screen in his hands, “Are his eyes really that color green or does he wear contacts? They’re stunning…”

Roman felt the tension that had settled in his chest days earlier finally ease at the declaration. He laughed lightly, “Nope, they’re natural. It’s one of the first things that made my stomach flip when I met him,” he added wistfully, thinking back to the first time he’d seen Janus across the library table.

“I also think it’s incredibly sweet that you don’t want anyone to hurt him,” he added, handing the phone back, “Thanks for trusting me with this,” he added quietly.

As they said their goodbyes, Roman leaned in to hug the smaller man, “I’m so excited for you guys to meet each other,” he said quietly.

“Me too, I can’t wait,” Thomas agreed, kissing his cheek as he pulled away.

***

On Saturday morning, Thomas woke up to discover his period had come early and with a vengeance. Since starting testosterone a few months ago, his period had come and gone at strange intervals. But whenever it did choose to show up, it was intense. Sighing in frustration, he stepped into the shower and debated if he should call off their date tonight. He could already tell by the intense cramps that it was going to be a rough cycle and he wasn’t sure he could make it through an entire night of standing at a concert.

He angrily towel his hair off as the debate inside his head continued.

By 5:00, he knew it was a lost cause, there was no way he’d make it through four or five hours of standing with these cramps. His dysphoria was also rearing its ugly head and he felt extremely uncomfortable in his own skin today.

He picked up his phone to call Roman only to find a text saying, “We’ll be there in 15 minutes, can’t wait to see you! <3”

Fuck, he couldn’t back down now, Janus would think he didn’t want to meet him.

Thomas downed more ibuprofen and tucked some into his shoulder bag. He changed his outfit multiple times before finally settling on a dark flowered shirt with his red leather jacket.

A knock on his door pulled him away from the mirror and he hurried over to answer it, finding Roman on the other side.

“Hey,” the beta said excitedly, practically bouncing with excitement. 

“Hey Ro,” Thomas replied, grinning despite his cramps trying to turn his stomach inside out at that moment.

“Are you alright? You don’t look well…?” Roman said, his blue eyes raking over Thomas’ form.

Fuck.

“I just have a headache, it’s nothing, let’s go,” Thomas insisted, pulling his door shut.

As they made their way down the steps from his third floor dorm towards the parking lot, he commented, “Is it supposed to rain tonight?” gesturing to the sky which was looking hazy.

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Roman said, “Are you sure you’re okay? You look pale…”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Thomas insisted, touching his arm.

Janus was standing leaning against his car and straightened up when they approached. He was taller than Roman and therefore much taller than Thomas. His wavy, dark hair fell across his forehead and Thomas immediately focused on his bright green eyes, which were even more beautiful in person. His smile was easy as he regarded the omega.

“Hey, Jan?” Thomas said breathlessly, feeling his heart stutter a bit when Janus flashed a brilliant smile his way, “Hi there, it’s nice to finally meet you, Thomas.”

Breathe. Just be normal and act casual.

“Same, I’m really happy we could finally make this work,” the omega agreed, reaching out to take Janus’ hand as it was offered.

No amount of mental preparation could have readied Thomas for the incredible spark that shot out when their hands clasped together. Lightning shot across their skin from their fingertips and up their arms. It was so strong, both men were startled for a moment, sharing twin looks of awe.

“Woah,” Thomas breathed, staring up at Janus to verify that he had felt it, as well. 

“Well, that’s a great sign,” the alpha said, sounding excited.

“I’m assuming the spark was pretty big from your reactions and the fact that you’re still touching?” Roman broke in playfully, shaking the other men out of their thoughts.

Thomas looked down to see that his hand was still clasped in Janus’ larger one and he blushed, “Sorry…” he mumbled.

“You’re fine, that was a little crazy,” Janus reassured him, smiling.

The concert was about 20 minutes away and the sky was darkening with every minute. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, Janus parked and checked his phone, “The rain’s right on top of us,” he commented, gesturing to his screen.

“Ugh,” Roman said irritably, “It totally wasn’t near us when I checked earlier, now what?” he asked, glancing between Thomas and Janus from the passenger seat.

“It was a fun idea, Ro, but I think we’re going to get drenched,” Janus pointed out.

Thomas’ heart sank, he’d been looking forward to this all week.  
Not that he particularly cared about the bands who were playing, he’d been anxiously waiting to finally spend time with his boyfriend and his mate, seeing if they’d all hit it off.

“I’m sorry,” Roman apologized, reaching back to take Thomas’ hand.

The younger man laughed, “Ro, it’s fine, you can’t control the weather,” he pointed out.

Roman sighed again as rain began to fall against the windshield.

“Just a suggestion, feel free to shoot it down if it’s a bad one,” Janus said, glancing between the two men, “We could go back to our apartment and have a movie marathon or something?” He turned to face Thomas, “That’s what we do a lot of times on Friday or Saturday,” he clarified.

Thomas watched as Roman perked up, “Would you be up for that, Thomas?” he asked, looking excited again at the prospect of their date not being completely ruined.

“Sure, if you guys don’t mind…” Thomas said, his heart leaping at the suggestion.

Half an hour later, Janus unlocked the front door before holding it open. Roman grasped Thomas’ hand and led him into their home.

Roman went upstairs to grab some extra blankets and pillows to make the space downstairs more comfortable, leaving Thomas in the kitchen with Janus.

“Are you alright?” the alpha asked, glancing his way, “You don’t look like you feel well,” he explained.

“No, I’m just kind of worn out, I’m fine,” Thomas insisted as a cramp squeezed tightly on the lower right side of his stomach. 

Janus regarded him for a moment before digging out a pill bottle from a cabinet and walking over to the smaller man. He placed it on the counter next to them, “I’m sorry if this sounds creepy but...I can tell how much pain you’re in from the change in your scent...is it a bad month?” he asked quietly.

Thomas froze, his dark eyes going wide. He knew. How the hell did he know?

“How did...I mean…” the omega stuttered and Janus smiled at him softly.

“I’ve always been able to scent people quite well and...our shared soul mark is making it much easier to scent you in particular, Thomas,” Janus explained, gesturing between them. “I could tell as soon as you came close enough to shake my hand earlier this evening.”

“Roman doesn't know yet,” Thomas blurted out before he could stop himself, “ I mean, he’s mentioned he’s pansexual and so am I but...I didn’t quite know how to bring it up just incase I’m not what he wants…”

Janus blinked at the omega’s explanation, “Were you planning on telling him?” he asked curiously.

“Yes...if we all seemed to hit it off tonight, I planned on telling him...I just hate to bring it up too soon because it’s ruined relationships before they even really started in the past,” Thomas said quietly, casting his eyes down as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“I can definitely understand the hesitation,” Janus agreed, moving to grab the omega a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Walking over to Thomas, he handed him the bottle with one hand and scooped up the pills in the other.

“I promise I’m not trying to lie to him,” Thomas tried to explain, feeling very flustered.

“I believe you. And I don’t think it’s going to make him feel any differently about you,” Janus commented, grinning, “He’s head over heels for you, Thomas.” He gently pressed the items into his hands before adding, “And after an hour, I can already see why he cares for you so much,” he murmured.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a vicious cramp squeezed inside his lower stomach and he bit his lip.

“Please,” Janus said sincerely, gesturing to the pills, “I’d hate for you to be this uncomfortable all night.”

Thomas thanked him and downed them quickly before adding, “I didn’t want to cancel tonight because I really wanted to finally meet and spend time with you, I didn’t want you to think I was flaking out on our date because I’d changed my mind about meeting you.”

Janus smiled at him in response, “I’m so happy we finally got to meet,” he agreed, “but I hate that you’re in pain.”

“I’ll be fine,” Thomas insisted, trying to reassure him as he felt his blush return.

“You should let yourself off the hook and go ahead and tell him, then you might be able to relax the rest of the night. Just a suggestion, I won’t say anything to him,” Janus promised.

“Who’s letting someone off the hook?” Roman asked as he bounced back into the kitchen to join them. “Thomas, are you sure you’re alright? You look pale…” he asked, placing a hand on his arm as his brow furrowed.

“I…” Thomas tried to speak but his throat tightened and the words refused to come.

“I’m gonna slip out and order the food,” Janus offered graciously, slipping into the other room to give them a moment alone.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Roman asked, stepping forward and placing his hands on Thomas’ upper arms, “You smell upset, did I do something?”

Thomas laughed nervously before he could stop himself, “No...no, you’re fine. I just-” a cramp twisted his insides and he took a deep breath. It wrenched tears from his eyes and he silently cursed it’s timing.

Roman’s eyes were wide with concern and Thomas sighed heavily, “I was going to tell you after tonight, if things went well with all three of us,” he explained, “I didn’t mean to lie to you by not bringing it up until now but Janus could smell I was in pain and said I should just tell you anyway…” he knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

“I’m a transgender man,” he finally blurted, “I’m so sorry I lied to you by not telling you sooner, I just fell for you so quickly and I wasn’t ready for it to end and I completely understand if you don’t want to date me or take this any farther. And I hoped it would be okay because you’re pan and so am I, like most people but...I don’t know, I was just so nervous,” he added quickly.

“Thomas, please calm down,” Roman urged him gently, hands rubbing up and down his arms in a soothing gesture. “I’m just a little surprised but...that’s perfectly alright. It doesn't change how I feel about you at all, baby.”

“Really?” the younger man asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Really,” Roman repeated, before furrowing his brow for a moment, “but why are you in pain?”

“I’ve been taking testosterone for a few months but once in while I still get...my time of the month, and the cramps are pretty intense,” he explained, wanting to shrink in on himself with embarrassment.

“Oh, baby, what do you need? How can I help?” Roman asked.

“I’m fine, Jan just had me take some ibuprofen, I’ll be okay.”

When the other man tried to ask again he held up his hand, “Please, Ro, I’m so embarrassed already, I’ll be fine, I promise,” he insisted quietly.

Roman’s smile was sympathetic as he pulled him into an embrace, “Thank you for telling me,” he whispered into his ear as he held him tightly.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Thomas answered against his chest, feeling a swell of emotions rising up inside of him.

“That’s something you should do whenever it feels right to you, it’s totally fine,” Roman reassured him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Later, they were all settling in on a massive pile of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch. 

The first movie started and they all snuggled together, getting comfortable. Thomas was in the middle with Janus on his right side and Roman on his left. Roman wasted no time in cuddling up close against Thomas’ side, head resting on the smaller man’s shoulder. Janus’ hand brushed against Thomas’ hand in a silent question and the omega happily twined their hands together in the space between them.

Sometime during the third movie, Roman fell asleep, still snuggled up tightly against Thomas’ side. Smiling down at him fondly, Thomas carded his fingers through the soft, golden hair several times. 

Janus leaned back against the mountain of pillows and opened an arm, inviting the omega to lean against him. Carefully extracting himself from Roman, Thomas scooted to the side and blushed as he moved to lean against Janus.

“How are you doing?” Janus asked quietly, looking down into the shorter man’s eyes.

“I’m great, this was a fun time,” Thomas answered, “How are you?” he asked in return.

“I’m great, too,” he echoed, smiling. He carefully took the omega’s hand in his own, “This is crazy, I feel like I’ve known you for such a long time…” The spark beneath his skin when he touched the smaller man was incredibly strong.

“It’s the shared soul mark,” Thomas said, his tone playful but the sentiment was honest, feeling his cheeks heat as he met the alpha’s green eyes.

“I’m so thankful this worked out today and we were able to spend some time together, getting to know more about you has been lovely,” Janus said.

“Definitely,” Thomas agreed, glancing down at their entwined fingers, “Is this normal, for people with a shared soul mark? For things to move this quickly? I already feel so comfortable with you,” he elaborated quietly.

“People who are lucky enough to find someone who shares their physical soul mark do typically feel an intense attraction, from what I’ve read at least,” Janus said, brushing his thumb over the back of the omega’s hand.

“The spark that happens wherever I touch you is a little crazy, but I like it,” Thomas admitted.

“It really is,” Janus laughed quietly, “So...do you think dating Roman and I is something you’d possibly like to continue?”

“Yeah, if you guys both want to date me, definitely,” Thomas answered, flushing.

The movie ended and the music over the credits was a bit louder and made the omega jump slightly, “Oh gosh, I should go, it’s getting late,” he said, glancing at the time on his phone.

“I’ll drive you back,” Janus offered immediately, “Do you want to wake up Roman?”

“I feel bad waking him up…” Thomas said, glancing down with an affectionate smile at the sleeping beta in the pile of blankets next to them.

“He sleeps like a rock,” Janus said with a grin, standing and tugging on his shoes.

He walked the omega out to the car and opened the door for him. After a comfortable drive across town to the omega’s dorm room, Janus parked in front of it and put the car in park.

“Thank you for letting me get to know you a little bit tonight, I loved it,” Janus said, squeezing Thomas’ hand gently. The buzzing was less surprising each time their skin touched, but it was nonetheless intense.

“Same, thanks for everything, I’ll hopefully talk to you soon?” the omega agreed, looking up at the taller man hopefully.

“Definitely, goodnight,” Janus said, brushing the back of his hand with a kiss. Thomas’ heart threatened to stop beating at the gesture.

“Night, Jan,” Thomas said softly.

When Thomas flopped onto his back on his bed that night he was unable to keep the smile off his face. Was this what finding your mates felt like? He already felt so comfortable and attracted to both Roman and Janus. The night had seemed like a success…

He sighed happily and picked up his phone as he heard it ring with a text notification.

This is Jan, hope you don’t mind Ro gave me your number. He’s sad he slept through me taking you home tonight. Sweet dreams :)

Thomas: I’m happy he shared our numbers! Give him a hug from me, thanks again for a wonderful time, night Jan :)


End file.
